If only
by vampryess867
Summary: okay this is me first so please be a little nice. Ashley is the new girl, spencer is a bad ass with a soft side, Aiden with his looks... lol just read
1. Chapter 1

Okay so it is start to another day. I sit in my room waiting for the shouting to stop but it never seems to. I roll over to try and forget everything but it never seems to happen. I wake up to this every morning with the same shouts and arguments… it is like a broken record that nobody doesn't seem to know when to stop playing.

I slowly get up from my bed and make my way to the window. As I open my curtains to let light shine in my room, I smile as it hits my face. Every time the morning sun sees my face I seem to forget all my worries and it brings me hope of why I am here.

As realization hits me I look out to see what a wonderful day it could be. That's when I see her. Right before me, well in the house next door. She has light olive skin that seems to glow in the morning sun. She has the perfect body. She is new and only been here for week here in sunny LA. _I wonder if she going to be at me school_, oh did I mention that she has got the perfect body!

After 5mins watching her get dressed I realised that I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on. I ran to my bathroom and showered quickly _'what to wear…hmm'_ I grabbed my favourite pair of jeans that just so happened to have ripped knees from falling off my bike at on stage and threw on a shirt. I looked in my mirror '_damn I look hot' _I blew my reflection a kiss. As I walked out my room, I grabbed my bag along with my leather jacket and helmet.

I made my way down the stairs to where shouts began to get loud. As I walked in to the kitchen to grab my keys, the argument between mum and dad had stopped. My mother, Paula, stopped and stared as I entered the room, her eyes just glaring at me with so much disgust. She has never look at me without that look this way from as long I can imagine. She has seemed to disowned me because I came out. She thinks because I am gay, that I am less of a daughter to her. The only time she speaks to me is when she pissed and needs something to shout at or if my chores haven't been done. My father on the other hand loves me no matter what. He is really awesome and supports me 100. I turned to look at him but before I could say good morning to him he was already out the door.

I grabbed my keys off the benched and made my way out to my bike. I turn the key in the ignition. My bike turns to life. Feeling the vibration, as the engine is starts is when I begin to forget about this morning events… all except the girl next door!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN thank for the reviews and here my next chap. hope you enjoy :)_

I pull up at the school car park and park my bike next to a bright lime green bike which could only mean one thing… Aiden is here. Well I know what is going to happen… he is going to blab on how he had had random hook ups at josh's party last weekend and how this one chick just won't leave him alone and blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I don't care. I see him in the quad so I make my way towards him. Yeah sure I love him but man he knows how to whine. You see Aiden is like my best friend here at school. Wait let me correct that he is the only friend that understands me for being me plus we have known each other since we were 5. Lets start today's countdown in 5…4…3…2…BINGO!

And he is off.

'I really need your help!'

'What? No hello or how are you?' I punch his arm lightly. I see a smile creep on my face as he rubs his arm

'Ouch that hurts' he begin to pout.

'Well expect more pain next time' I say

'Sorry Spence but I really need your help…oh and hey'

'Okay what did you do and what do you want me to do?'

'Well I was at josh's and ended up with my mystery chick, you know the one I tell you about but am too drunk to know who it is but all I know that she is hot. Well we kinda got really into each other. Then this ended up me taking her up stair and then I began to und…'

'WOW. Wow. Hold the phone. Way too much info… what do you want me to do and I am guessing you know who it is?'

'Um…well you don't have to do anything but… the chick was…Madison'

'MADISON! As in the queen of the cheer- bitches as in my brother's girl and has always hated you since like forever?'

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

'Um... yeah that would be her…I uh…I better go. I will talk at lunch' he turns to walk away.

'Oh no you don't…' I grab his arm which he stops instantly. 'Wait does glen know? It will crush him if he found out. He is having a hard enough time at home and he really doesn't need to find this out. Okay?'

'I will talk to you later but I can't be late to class otherwise the coach will bench me… okay? I will talk at lunch' and with that he turns a runs to his class leaving me standing there to think.

I begin to walk to my locker. I begin to get lost in my thoughts. _I know glen is an idiot of a brother but I just can't believe Madison could do that to him. Wait scratch that thought, she could. I am not usually don't feel this way about his feelings but man I know how much he is going through right now as I am feeling the same way but seriously if he found out that the one person he loves is cheating on him at party's well it will just crush him._

I open my locker and pull out the books I need, I placed my jacket in it and closed it. Well more like slammed it. _But come on Aiden of all people to do this to him. Okay I know the have there differences but still my best friend and my brother's girl there is something wrong._

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

'SHIT' I muttered to myself as I begin to run to class.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everyone for the reviews... here the next chapter and enjoy :D_

Spencer POV

You know in some movies when you are running around a corner and you run straight in to the other person causing both people to fall over. Well that just happen. Man I caught some serious air. It was kinda fun but oh god… am I… shit! I am squashing someone. My folder is all over the floor with papers shattered down the hall way. Shit I still haven't moved. I look down to see whom I am on top of. The brunette's hair was spread across the floor. I looked down to the person I had taken out only to meet a pair of deep brown eyes looking right in to mine. Our body's pressed so close together, I feel her chest push further in to mine as her lungs fills with oxygen. As she exhales I got a whiff of vanilla coming from her. '_Oh my gosh, it's her… the girl next door'._

'Wow… Fuck me' I muttered to myself.

'Excuse me'

'Shit… Fuck.uh I mean sorry… um I am so sorry' I begin to push off the ground to help my feet become grounded. I offer her a hand which she gladly accepts with a smile.

'It's fine' as she began to help me pick up my pieces of paper that scattered with impact.

Oh my god. I can't believe it is her! And damn she is so hot close up as well as far away… oh god she is looking at me. What do I do? Think Spencer think!

'I… err… I so sorry once again'

'Seriously it's okay. There was no harm done and look we are both still in one piece so I think it could be seen as a good sign' she says giggling to what she had just said. 

'Yeah I suppose…Spencer Carlin' I extended my hand out once again which gladly she took and smiled.

'Ashley Davies' she answered while she looked deep into my eyes.

_Wow. She is beautiful. And her eyes are so relaxed, loving I could just take her here. I mean I could eat her right here, as her eyes are just a deep brown that reminds me of chocolate…ummmmmm chocolate… Okay you have been standing here for what a few minutes and I think she has just said something. I saw her lips move but no sound was projected from where I was standing… there she goes again…well talking._

'…going…' _oh my god she's speaking!_ '…where A17 is?' she asks. I stood there looking confused just as if she was speaking a different language that just wasn't English.

'Sorry. Come again?' I say making contact with her eyes _Ha! I said 'cum' ha. Shit, concentrate Spence. _I quickly moves to her lips when speaks

'I was saying I better get going and would you happen to know where A17 is?' she says with a little giggle in her voice.

'Yeah I do, come on it's this way' I smiled at her, which she reflected back.

If only she knew who the real 'Spencer Carlin' was!

_SO what ya think? should i continue? or stop? Reviews please_


	4. Chapter 4

_okay here is the next chapter… I really don't know where to go with this but here it is… enjoy hopefully_

"Here's your stop," I said holding the door for the brunette

"…After you" I motioned my arm for her to proceed into the classroom. She smiled at me and replied with a simple

"Thank you… Spencer" with her saying that my face lost connection with my brain, which ended up me standing there with this cheesy, big grin spread across my face.

_oh man… pull yourself together Carlin…you must look like an idiot…_

I stood there watching her enter the room. She is still wearing that amazing smile.

_Why?… how is she doing this to me?… one things for sure I don't know how I am going to work of get any work done at that matter with her in my class._

"Carlin! You're late yet again," says my teacher. I just roll my eyes and gave Ashley a small smile and made my way to the back of the classroom to my seat. I gave my hips an extra swing in my walk…you never know who is watching… before I reached my seat I gave a quick glace behind and score!! _She's looking and I think she is likes what she seeing. The 'Carlin Hip Swing' works like a charm._

As I took my seat, I gave her a little smirk and with that she responds to with a shade of red that's noticeable on her cheeks. _Can you say cute!_

Everyone knows it is my seat and know not to sit near me because this one time the guy Chris was getting on my tits, so I gave him a Chinese burn. He screamed and yelled so I was sent to the principles, got told off and also received a weeks worth of detention. I know it is pathetic but hey I did it anyway… I got back to class and… lets just say he had a high pitch voice for about a week and I had secrets about him that he didn't know… haha lol… I am so evil sometimes but hey it got people off my back for once…

"Okay listen up, we have got a new student. Everyone this is Ashley, Ashley this is everyone…" Ashley does a small wave with a shy smile "…I want everyone to try and help her out and make her feel welcome" the teacher finishes with his face looking pleased about what he just said.

He continues, "Why don't you take a seat next to…um lets see…next to Miss Carlin".

My eyes widen when he mentions my name. I was too busy, how to put…um to busy taking in the new scenery. Yes that's about right. Oh would you look at that. They are standing in front of me, I wonder when that happened.

Before I could say anything he continued to speak.

"Ah, Spencer, because you my dear were late! I shall let you introduce our new student Ashley here, to the darkroom and where everything is."

I nod my head with agreement as I was speechless and with that he walked back to his desk. _Wow he must know me too well. He knew exactly what I was thinking. Okay so usually I would be complaining but this time I am soooo not complaining, more thanking. And with a body like hers, I am definitely thanking. _I am brought out of this daydream by her voice.

"Well fancy meeting you again?" She smiled.

"Yeah I know" I reply.

I showed her around the place and so on. I also checked her timetable and it turns out we are in the same class in all our subjects part from computers but hey I don't care. The bell rang and I took her to all the classes and for once I was on time to all of them. Another I found it hard to believe was that she had to sit next to me in all of them. Yes go me! Ha lol.

So we were sitting in English wait for the bell to go and that's when I turned to her and asked…

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch?" I muttered not losing eye contact with the floor.

"I would love to sit with ya" I lifted my head that had a big grin on it. _YAY I have a friend other then Aiden YAY!!_

"Cool" I kind of said that a bit too happily.

_RING! RING! RING! _

Yay lunch…

As we walked out the class we make a quick stop off at my lock. I placed a few books in there. I was about to close it when she stuck her in my locker and pulled out my helmet.

"Wow… you bike? Now that's hot!!" she says rotating my helmet in her hand.

Okay I was soooo not expecting that coming form her.

"Yeah I do… do you?" I ask

"No never really had the guts to but it does look like fun"

"Well I can tell you it is and why don't we get out of this place and I will take you for a spin?" I said pleading for her just to say yes. Got my fingers crossed. Please say yes, yes, YES!!

"But I don't have any gear?" she replied but looking sad

"I've spear and you look about my size so you should be sweet!" by me saying that she turned that frown upside down.

All of a sudden that smile goes_… what now?_

"I still got my car," she answered with the same face she had before.

_Okay think Spencer, Think! Ding ding ding._

"Tell me your address and I will quickly bike home get the gear and come to yours and in the mean time take this with ya" I handed over my spear helmet.

She gladly accepted and told me where she lived… Duh how could I be so stupid… she lives next door but I don't think she knows…

"Really well I shall race you there as I live next door to you so when your home just come on over… no one will be home just me" I smiled

"Okay, I will see you soon" She replies and walks away while I am left standing there liking what I see as she walks away towards her car…. Wait is that a Porsche she is getting into…Doubled score!!

_Okay tell me what you think… I kind of suck at this whole story thing but any ideas are very well come and thanks for all you comments to much appreciated :D __I will try and write more soon… don't hate me!! Please. _


End file.
